


Nothing Nice to Say

by Camcat144



Series: Alex Rider Drabbles [3]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camcat144/pseuds/Camcat144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is missing from school again. Tom deals with it. 100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Nice to Say

“You know he’s been doing drugs.”  
“He’s probably been arrested!”  
Tom sighed. Behind him, a gaggle of girls were discussing the school’s favorite topic-the mysterious absence of Alex Rider. Again. Honestly, after the fifth time Alex had disappeared for an indeterminate amount of time and come back bruised and quiet the school should’ve stop caring. But it was Wednesday, and Alex hadn’t been seen since Friday, so Tom was treated to the stares that came with being Alex’s only friend.  
“If he gets arrested, they won’t let him come back to school, right?”  
And to hearing rumors Alex didn’t deserve.


End file.
